Beretta M39
The Beretta M39 was a semi-automatic pistol that was developed by the Italian-based weapons manufacturer Beretta Defense Solutions. It was deployed as a sidearm in the UNSC Marine Corps alongside weapons like the MK-6A Description The Model 39 Pistol was a gas-operated semi-automatic pistol that fired an 11x15mm pointed tip bullet from a 15 round magazine that could hold an extra round in the chamber. The M39 was developed to hit targets at range farther than that of regular service pistols. While the MK-6A was capable of hitting targets harder, it didn't have the punch. The M39 also had something that the MK-6A didn't have - a secondary igniter. After leaving the barrel, the bullet would recieve an additional push from another explosion which would add even more velocity to the bullet which was located at the hind end of the round, pushing it to nearly twice the speed of sound, at over six hundred meters per second. Because of this, the stock M-39 could never be suppressed because it produced a second supersonic crack after the bullet leaves the barrel. Users can use modified bullets (what other models would consider 'stock') that would be subsonic and thus suppressable, but it would very much diminish the gun's range. The secondary discharge creates a crack just like the bullet does when it initially leaves the barrel, but the secondary explosion happens so quickly that it creates a cra-crack sound with one sound overlapping the other. This gives the M39 a very distinctive sound, even the impression that it fires in two-round bursts. The secondary propulsion system would be very useful on planets with thicker atmosphere since the bullet would be able to compensate for resistance. On planets or moons with no atmosphere whatsoever, the pistol can become a very tiny sniper rifle as the bullet reaches velocities that can rival full-sized rifles. Indeed, special forces can attach a scope onto the M39 for long range firing. Because the M39's bullets are pointed, they also have some penetration ability, allowing them to go through some light bulletproof vests and vehicle armor. The question is then why the M39 is not seen more in the UNSC and other militaries? There are two reasons for this. The first is cost. The M39, on average costs more to manufacture than an MK-6A pistol because of the secondary igniter system, which also must be shaped so that the user is not harmed by the explosion. The second reason was that the M39s were outnumbered 5 to 1 thanks to Misriah Armories producing more per capita. Though many in the UNSC see the value of the M39, the simple fact that they had lower numbers caused it to be the second choice along with the Orion Arms company with Krinkov falling behind them. Behind the Scenes *The M39 was a weapon that I originally had in a video game concept known as TacOps. I wanted to have real-world arms manufacturers to add an extra level of believability. Since the game never panned out past a few drawings, I didn't have to worry about getting company rights, so woo hoo! Trivia *In the real world, an M39 does actually exist. The M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle is a weapon manufactured by the United States Marine Corps as a tool for snipers. It did not have any hand in making the idea for the handgun. Appearances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) Category:Weapon Category:Handgun